Transformers: The new age
by AvengerBatmanFreak
Summary: A regular teenager named hailey, knows that the transformers are out there somewhere and soon she will find out that the decepticons are after her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, clear, spring day. The sun was shining as Hailey walked out of school that afternoon. She didn't feel like taking the bus home like she usually did so she began to walk. She didn't get very far before she saw Ryan, the popular kid who she also had a crush on. _Just keep walking, just keep walking. Don't stare at him. _She thought to herself. Hailey quickly walked past him and didnt look back. Once she was far enough away, she slowed down. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath and in the distance, she saw a police car sitting there. At first, Hailey didn't think anything of it being that she lived in California so of course they had police around. But then as she started to walk closer to it, the car moved backwards. When she got to the corner it was sitting on, the car had dissapeared. _Odd... Cars don't just disappear... It must be my imagination. _After that, She walked home, pushing the incident with the police car to the back of her mind.

* * *

When Hailey walked thrugh the front door she was greeted by the one living thing that understood her. Smokey, her cat. "Hey mom, dad. Im home!" she yelled to her parents. She walked up to her room and sat down on her bed, looking out the window.

"Hailey! Come outside for a minute! Your mom and I have a surprise for you!" Her dad yelled. Hailey got up and walked outside and saw her parents standing next to a black truck.

"We got you a new truck!" her mom said. "Because we think your old enough and responsible enough now!" Haliey walked up and hugged her parents. "This is great thanks!" she said as they handed her the keys. After her parents went back inside, she walked around the truck, looking at it. Hailey had to admit, it was a nice truck. When she got to the back side of the truck, she saw something on the bumper. She looked closer and saw it was a symbol of some sort. "Thats weird..." she said to herself. Hailey looked back up and what she saw shocked her. There, at the corner was the same police car she had seen earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey was to shocked to move. Was this car following her? She shook her head then looked back towards the corner and the car had vanished again. _Is it possible I'm imagining things? _Hailey sighed then got into the drivers seat of her new truck. She started the engine and drove out of the driveway. Hailey wasn't sure where she was going, she just wanted to test out her new car.

She drove towards the center of town and looked for her 'crush'. "I'm sure by now I can be concidered a hopeless romantic." She said, mostly to herself. After about 10 minutes she drove back home. _Now to go back and see if anyone decided to post anything interesting online. _She parked her truck in the drive way and stepped out. Hailey looked at the ground and saw something sitting there. She bent down and picked it up. "What the hell is this?" To her it looked like a small piece of metal or rock with weird symbols on it. She shrugged and went inside and up to her room. As Hailey sat down at her desk she took a closer look at the rock that she had found and noticed a symbol that looked like some type of face. _Hm. Wonder what this is... Defiantly not a normal rock. _Hailey set down the rock on her desk and started up her computer. She waited a few minutes thinking it would start up but it didn't. She tried again but it still wouldn't start up. "Did my computer crash or something?" She tried for a third time. That's when things started to happen.

A blank, white screen appeared on her computer. Then images and words started to appear. "What is this...?" She said as a familiar imaged popped up. It was the face that was on the rock. Hailey looked down and saw a blue light surrounding the rock. As she got over the shock she started to read what was on her computer screen. " Cybertron... Autobots... War with Decepticons..." Her eyes widened as she continued reading. "It's like a whole other intelligent race other than humans." Hailey wrote some of these things down and shut her computer closed as she heard a car outside, thinking it was her parents.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door to find a huge robot standing outside. "What the hell." She stood as still as she could, staring at it. The robot stared back at her, seemingly lifeless with red eyes. Before she knew it, the robot raised one of it's arm and aimed what looked like a gun at her. Hailey felt her heart pounding in her chest. _What is this thing any why is it trying to kill me!? _Before Hailey could do anything she heard something in the driveway and looked over. "Ok. I'm going crazy." Her truck was changing into something. It was changing into another robot like the one that stood in front of her! Her 'truck' tackled the other robot that was going to shoot her. All Hailey could do was stand there in shock and watch.

Just as she was about to start running another car came racing up the street and stopped by her driveway. The passenger door opened but there was no one inside. Hailey was sure that this car wanted her to get in. Without thinking she ran towards the car and got into the passenger seat. The car's door shut and it started racing down the street again. Hailey wasn't sure where the car was going but anywhere had to be better than back there. "I am so going crazy. This all has to be a dream."

"Believe me. I've seen crazy and you're no where near crazy." a voice said from no where.

"Who was that?" She looked around but saw no one.

"Just give me a few minute until we get somewhere safe." The car turned down into an alley way and stopped. Hailey opened the door and got out. After she got out the car turned into a robot.

"What is with all the car robots?" She asked. Thinking that the robot wouldn't answer.

"You saw what it said on your computer right?" It said. "Well, you found out the secrets of the Autobots and the Decepticons."


End file.
